


maybe god hears my prayer somewhere

by kopi_luwak



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>katakan padaku kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk hidup. — suzaku/lelouch</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe god hears my prayer somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> saya ngeangst mulu huhuhuuhu ;-; pingin menjelajah ke genre lain kan ;;__;;  
> warnings: possible ooc, homo, second person pov, galau, (maybe even) plotless.
> 
> standard disclaimer applied

"Hei, Lelouch, katakan padaku. Kenapa kamu membiarkanku untuk hidup?"

Suzaku pernah sekali bertanya padamu mengapa, dengan suara yang terdengar cukup keras untuk membuat pengang telingamu, dengan wajah yang terlihat bermasalah dan nada yang kamu tahu itu seperti ragu dan benci terdapat di sana, heh, tentu saja, kamu kan pembunuh cintanya, sang Putri Euphemia itu.

Dipikir-pikir, kamu juga bertanya pada dirimu sendiri mengapa, karena Suzaku adalah rintangan terbesarmu sebagai Zero, dan Suzaku berada di pihak lawanmu—dan bahkan kemudian menjualmu pada sang Kaisar untuk mendapatkan ganti sebagai _Knight of Seven_ , menjualmu dan menjualmu berkali-kali, tetapi kamu tetap memercayainya sampai suatu ketika di kuil Kururugi,

meskipun begitu kamu tetap memercayainya sampai ke titik kau menjadikannya _Knight of_ Zero, menjadikannya menjadi satu-satunya ksatria terhebat dan terpercayamu.

Kenapa ya?

Bahkan hingga detik ini, detik ketika kamu menduduki singgasana yang pernah jadi milik ayahmu, di sampingmu ada Suzaku dan C.C yang menemanimu, kamu selalu ingin tahu kenapa dan dia tahu Suzaku adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirimu, dan begitu juga sebaliknya, jadi kamu tahu bahwa Suzaku tidak sedikitpun melupakan pertanyaannya (tidak juga melupakan kebenciannya padamu).

Tetapi kamu juga berpikir, bagaimana jadinya jika kamu menyuruhnya untuk mati dengan  _geass_ mu, apakah hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sama (tidak, karena hari di mana Suzaku tersenyum dan tertawa tulus denganmu sudah tidak akan pernah kembali) seperti hari ini? Karena kamu juga begitu ketakutan untuk berpikir bahwa jika kau terbangun dari tidurmu, kau akan terbangun dengan kesadaran bahwa Suzaku sudah mati.

Kamu tahu, keberadaannya terasa sangat vital bagimu, di hari-hari ini, penting bagimu untuk yakin bahwa Suzaku masih hidup (untuk menyukseskan rencana yang kalian susun untuk tiupan terakhir dan juga) kamu tidak terlalu mengerti mengapa harimu sekarang penuh dengan kecemasan, apakah kalian akan mati sebelum waktunya (karena kamu takut rencana itu takkan terlaksana)?

* * *

 

"Kamu harus membunuhku."

Itu adalah yang kau katakan pada suatu malam di hadapan sebuah singgasana yang kosong, kau dengan jubah kebesaranmu dan dia dengan perlengkapannya, kamu menyodorkan topeng yang bisa dikenali sebagai topeng milik Zero, memercayakan akhir hidupmu padanya, dengan sebuah kematian yang (secara nyata) tragis dan ironis.

Kamu tidak pernah tahu mengapa kau membiarkan hidupmu yang berharga ikut dikorbankan dalam rencana kalian, namun sesaat kemudian kamu teringat dan menyadari bahwa itu untuk dunia yang indah untuk (Nunnally dan) semua orang, atau apakah itu sekaligus untuk membalaskan dendam Suzaku padamu?

Dan pertanyaan itu terus terngiang: mengapa kau membiarkan Suzaku hidup?

Pertanyaan itu terus digaungkan oleh Suzaku saat ia menekanmu di antara dia dan dinding, melemparmu secara kasar ke lantai dan merobek bajumu dengan kasar—dan membentuk cupang di lehermu dengan ganas, dan kau tak melawan sama sekali karena kau pikir itu adalah salah satu dari pelampiasan rasa frustasi Suzaku (karena kamu pernah hampir melakukannya pada Kallen), jadi kau sedikitpun tak melawannya.

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang tak pernah berubah, kecuali sedikit;

kenapa kau membiarkan Suzaku hidup, untuk kemudian membunuhmu sebagai orang yang dia benci?

* * *

 

Kamu punya beberapa harapan, yang akan, dan tidak mungkin terlaksana.

Satu, dunia yang indah untuk Nunnally dan semua orang. Dua—

Ada satu hari tersisa sebelum  _Zero Requiem_ , dan saatnya bagimu untuk membuka mata lebar-lebar hari ini, karena besok kamu akan mati.

* * *

Tepat di depan matamu adalah Zero, sebuah simbol yang telah kau buat dan (akan) dipuja-puja setelah kematianmu, dan kau tersenyum sembari melanjutkan aktingmu yang kali ini menyayat hati, karena kau, Lelouch vi Britannia

telah mengetahui jawabannya.

* * *

Ada beberapa harapan yang akan dan tidak mungkin terlaksana yang kau inginkan.

Satu, dunia yang indah untuk Nunnally dan semua orang. Dua,

Kururugi Suzaku.

* * *

Saat ini, wajah seperti apa yang ditampilkan Suzaku di balik topengnya?

Akankah dia tersenyum gembira, ataukah menangis sedih?

Kau tersenyum,

(tetapi tidak pernah mengatakan apapun.)

* * *

"Hei, Lelouch, kenapa kau membiarkanku hidup?"

* * *

_"Karena aku jatuh cinta pada—"_

* * *

"Hei, Suzaku,  _geass_ adalah sebuah keinginan, bukan?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...................... gaje gaje gaje ;;_;;


End file.
